


Turn The Paige

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling
Genre: 2010s, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Libraries, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: The Great and Devious UltraMantis Black has someone he wants Mike Quackenbush to meet.





	Turn The Paige

Mike Quackenbush was in his office at The Wrestle Factory in Philadelphia planning out CHIKARA's historic 20th Season when there was a knock at the door.

 **QUACK** : Who is it?

 **ULTRAMANTIS BLACK** : Excuse me, Mr. Quackenbush, I hope this isn't an inconvenient time. I have someone I'd like you to meet.

Never knowing what to expect from The Great and Devious One, but, knowing Mantis had learned from his past mistakes, Quack stood up and walked to the door. He sees Mantis standing in full costume with a young woman in an argyle sweater, plaid skirt, glasses and holding _The New Book of Knowledge_.

 **MANTIS** : Mr. Quackenbush, please allow me to introduce Ms. Paige Turner. You remember how, after CHIKARA was torn down, I was working as a librarian?

 **QUACK** : Yes, I remember.

 **MANTIS** : Well, a few weeks after that terrible ending, I traveled to Chicago for the Annual [American Library Association](http://www.ala.org) Conference where I encountered Ms. Turner here. She told me that she is both a librarian and a professional wrestler down in Texas and Oklahoma, and that if CHIKARA ever comes back, she would like a chance to wrestle there and asked if I could put in a word on her behalf. Well, it took a while, as obviously a lot of madness had to be worked through first, but, here she is. CHIKARA has had a doctor (Doctor Cheung), a traffic official (Shane Storm), a marching band leader (Archibald Peck), so, why not a librarian?

Quack was intrigued, and headed to the locker room and found Hammerlock Harry, one of the trainees/jobbers used on the _Hour of Power_ shows, and sent him to the ring, and told Mantis and Paige Turner that he would give her a try right now.

Mantis led Paige Turner to the ring and grabbed the microphone to give her her first, unofficial, introduction, for an audience of one.

 **MANTIS** : Now making her way to the ring, from Dewey, IL, 'THE LETHAL LIBRARIAN' PAIGE TURNER!

Quack rings the bell to start the match. Harry offers a handshake...and Paige Turner slaps it away, and proceeds to squash Harry with ease.

 **QUACK** : You didn't tell me she was a _ruda_!

 **MANTIS** : You didn't ask!

After a few minutes, Paige Turner wraps her hands around Harry's throat and executes her finisher, a chokebomb called the Dewey Decimator, for the pin.

Mantis is delighted and grabs the mic again.

 **MANTIS** : Here is your winner, 'THE LETHAL LIBRARIAN' PAIGE TURNER!

Paige Turner exits the ring and walks over to Quack.

 **QUACK** : Pretty good. So, you started in 2013?

 **PAIGE TURNER** : 2012.

 **QUACK** : OK. At this point, it's a little too early to give you a spot one of our shows next year, but, if you leave me your contact information, I'll get back to you when I have everything more organized.

 **PAIGE TURNER** : Thank you Mr. Quackenbush for this opportunity, and thank you UltraMantis Black.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Bachelor's Degree in history from The University of Tampa and a Master's Degree in Library and Information Sciences from The University of South Florida. I never was able to find professional employment as a librarian, and I thought it was great that there was an actual wrestling librarian. I also remembered Mantis working as a librarian in the CHIKARA "Ashes" video "History," and that was revisited in a video posted to promote his Loser-Leaves-CHIKARA match with Delirious at "CHIKARA Tomorrow Never Dies."


End file.
